


Пять историй о том, как Эрейнион Гил-Галад добавил родителям седых волос

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Истории о Маэдросе и Фингоне из Punching out my dancelines [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Маэдрос, Фингон - и их сын Гил-Галад. Название сборника говорит само за себя...Фик принадлежит к альтернативной (современной американской) вселенной Dancing with my punchlines: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5342933 (ссылка на перевод на русский язык), и является частью сборника допматериалов Punching out my dancelines.Перевод сборника также доступен для чтения на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4872530.





	1. Рождение звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A star is born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200730) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> У автора эти тексты не входят в один сборник, но я взяла на себя смелость их объединить для удобства русскоязычных читателей.

_Примечание переводчика: этот текст следует читать после последней главы "Тысячи и одного кинка Маэдроса"._  
  
_**From:** «Fingon N-F»,_

_**Subject:** Рождение звезды!_

Дорогая семья, да-да, вы все, весь длинный список поставленных в копию из моей домашней почты,

Приветствую вас из страны молодых отцов!

Мы живы, масенькая тыковка в целости и сохранности, всё просто идеально, и последнее, что я съел, было куском моего собственного языка, когда предположительно слабенькая крохотная детская ножка ударила меня в челюсть. Молодой отец! Это грандиозно. Что же это такое, вы спросите?

Ну-у…

Мы провели пару дней в больнице с нашей прекрасной и удивительной суррогатной мамой, которая одарила нас (ДА, прямо так) нашим потрясающим мальчиком. Эрейнион весил при рождении 6 фунтов, 7 унций, и был сколько-то там дюймов длиной. Майтимо в этом разбирается лучше, а я всегда думал, что длина младенцев слишком странная штука, чтоб ею интересоваться. Меньше коробки для хлеба? Короче угря? Он достаточно длинный, чтоб не умещаться на одной ладони Маэ, и по форме он похож на батон. Личико у него бесформенное, а на голове тоненькие маленькие кудряшки — рыжие, и не позволяйте Маэ это отрицать. Ну или хотя бы рыжеватые. Каштановые. Если честно, иногда я думаю, что он меняется каждый день, и врачи говорят, что в чём-то это так и есть. Сейчас он весит меньше, чем когда родился (тревога! но это считается нормальным), мы не очень можем разобрать, какого цвета у него глаза и, как я уже говорил, цвет его волос у нас — постоянный повод к хаосу, так что я, вероятно, буду подавать на развод (шучу), потому что Маэ ОШИБОЧНО считает их тёмными, когда они ОЧЕВИДНЕЙШЕ рыжие.

Один из нас — или оба — сошли с ума. От любви, от истощения, от того факта, что этот удивительный маленький батончик наконец есть в нашей жизни.

Маэ сейчас на какашкодежурстве, потому что я проиграл, когда мы бросали монетку — да-да, проиграл. Писать письмо вам, ребята, было короткой спичкой (не закатывай глаза, дядя Феанаро). Не поймите меня неправильно, мы оба хотим, чтоб вы все в точности знали, что происходит с нашим новеньким членом семьи, но это БОЛЬНО В БУКВАЛЬНОМ СМЫСЛЕ — быть сейчас от него далеко. Может быть, я и не буду так себя чувствовать на сто девяносто восьмой день недосыпа и в памперсах по уши, но вот сейчас я из всех мест на свете хотел бы быть там, где вытирают эту крошечную попку (не закатывай глаза, Арко).

Мы высоко оценили визит бабушек и дедушек в понедельник, и ужасно горды тем, как все были ЦИВИЛИЗОВАННЫ. Я даже заработал денег, поставив на…

Ладно, тут Майтимо читает через плечо, пока Эрейнион спит на его собственном, и издаёт шипение, напоминающее «нет». Так что я объявляю, что я — что НИКТО из нас — никогда б не делал ставок на поведение членов семьи. Особенно отцов. Мы всегда в вас верим. Во всех вас. Правда. МАЭ Я ЗНАЮ ЧТО ТЫ ВСЁ ЕЩЁ ЧИТАЕШЬ ЧЕРЕЗ ПЛЕЧО ПЕРЕСТАНЬ КАШЛЯТЬ УЖЕ и отдай мне малыша и сам дописывай — или дай уже мне продолжить.

Итак, детский вопрос.

Спит Эрейнион, в принципе, хорошо, он уже проявил себя чудиком в лучших традициях обеих наших семей. _Засыпает он только под музыку 80-х._ Мы узнали это благодаря тому, что, когда везли его домой, в машине работало радио, и в свой самый первый раз вне больницы он уснул под Фредди Меркьюри — и, видимо, образовались нейронные связи. Потом, когда у нас уже зашёл ум за разум в попытках его уложить, я принялся петь колыбельные — и ничего. Я опробовал весь свой репертуар детских песен, и даже Маэ мне помогал (спросите его про пятерых уточек, он всё про них теперь знает), но Эрейниона это не впечатлило. И вот я стал петь то, что было у меня на уме в тот момент — хит the Bangles — Eternal Flame, повод для вечных наших с Маэ интимных шуточек (но я обещал Маэ, что эту историю не расскажу вам, так что тс-с Маэ, уходи, я чувствую, что ты опять через плечо читаешь).

С тех пор мы пережили лучшее из Queen, кое-что из Майкла Джексона, Guns'n'roses и (слава богу) даже немножко Трэйси Чепмен. Если бы вы смогли нам прислать что-то из вашего любимого, мы бы разнообразили репертуар. Дядя Арфин, ты не утаишь свой прекрасный вкус к классике — Артанис нам доложила о твоей коллекции Van Halen. ПРИШЛИ НАМ. А ещё еды, пришлите нам еды. Я забыл, как готовить, да и вообще, как делать что-то, кроме няньканья младенца, пения песен и умиления до кома в горле от грязного подгузника.

Что вам еще сказать… Никто из нас не пострадал от вагинальных разрывов во время родов, и на двоих мы набрали только 30 фунтов веса (шутка… по крайней мере, про вагинальные разрывы. простите за такое частое упоминание вагинальных разрывов). Мы спим, когда спит он, просыпаемся вместе с ним, мы трое отлично умещаемся в большом кресле у окна и чуть похуже в кроватке. Говорят, совместный сон — отличная вещь (это тоже шутка). Маэ проштудировал все книжки по воспитанию детей, что когда-либо были написаны — абсолютно зря, потому что у него талант от природы. Я прочёл меньше, ну и ладно, потому что мне нравится думать, что у меня тоже талант от природы, и вообще я только один раз подержал ребёнка вниз головой.

…я вот только что оглянулся — а мой прекрасный муж тут спит в кресле с нашим прекрасным ребёнком на руках. Под звуки The Smiths.

Так что я с вами прощаюсь, потому что если я их обоих не поцелую и не сделаю снимок на память, то буду сожалеть об этом вечно.

С любовью, Фин


	2. Первая свеча

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ханука с Феанорион-Нолофинвионами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор, выкладывая текст на ао3, включила его как главу в сборник "В праздники" - но на фикбуке к тому моменту я уже засунула его в истории молодых отцов, так что пусть она для нас тут и останется))  
> Ссылка на оригинальный текст: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2692397/chapters/20611414.

«Ну, по крайней мере, — думал Фингон, укачивая Эрейниона на руках, — он перестал плакать.»

Удерживая малыша на сгибе локтя, Фингон передал Маэдросу ещё один бумажный платочек. Маэдрос высморкался и протер запотевшие стекла очков — и попытался собраться.

Фингон взглянул на покрасневший кончик его носа, и чуть было не отпустил шуточку про оленя Рудольфа… но потом решил, что не время.

— Ты все очень хорошо сделал, — успокаивающе сказал он и мягко отвел волосы Маэдроса от лица.

— Я ребенка поджег! — Маэдрос выглядел так, будто сейчас опять расплачется.

— Да с кем угодно может случиться, — соврал Фингон. — Со свечами шутки плохи!

Маэдрос несчастно смотрел на их менору. Очень красивую серебряную менору, свадебный подарок Индис. Сейчас она стояла на подоконнике, и вокруг нее медленно таяла и превращалась в лужу пена из огнетушителя. Хлопья той же пены еще оставались в волосах Маэдроса и на уголке одеяльца Эрейниона. Кончики волос Маэдроса, собранных в хвост, обгорели примерно на дюйм: они задели огонь, когда он склонился над свечами с Эрейнионом в руках, и пламя быстро перекинулось на флисовое розовое одеяльце, в которое Эрейнион был укутан.

Фингон — он купил огнетушитель в тот же день, как к нему переехал Маэдрос — очень быстро нажал на его курок, так что лишь чуть-чуть была подпалена пушистая овечка на самом уголке одеяла малыша. Вот с волосами Маэдроса история была намного страшнее, ну и эмоциональное состояние Маэдроса оставляло желать куда лучшего.

— Его первая Ханука, — голос Маэдроса опять дрогнул. — Его первая Ханука — а я поджег его, Фин, что бы Маккавеи сказали?

— Не подпускай католика близко к маслу? Ой, нет, любимый, я же шучу, ну не плачь! — Фингон переложил Эрейниона на плечо и обнял другой рукой вздрагивающего Маэдроса. С успокаивающими невнятными междометиями он покачивал мужа и сына взад-вперед, одним глазом приглядывая за пеной, которая, похоже, скоро должна была начать капать на их новый ковер.

— Ну давай же, детка, соберись! Сколько ужасных ошибок и мы, и наши братья-сестры наделали, пока были детьми — и выжили, и ничего не случилось! Он даже не успел проснуться и ничего не понял! Сам потом первым будешь об этом рассказывать…

— Мы никогда никому не будем об этом рассказывать! — яростно объявил Маэдрос, отстранившись и промокнув глаза. — Ни один человек не узнает о моей родительской некомпетентности — ни отец, ни братья, ни  _мама_  — ты никому не скажешь, Финьо! Обещай мне!

— Обещаю… — согласился Фингон, наклонившись поцеловать своего убитого горем мужа… решив, что когда-нибудь потом расскажет Маэдросу, что он в прямом эфире транслировал мероприятие от начала до конца в Фэйсбук.


	3. Печальная история без названия № 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинальный текст:

Фингон глотнул кофе, обжёг язык, скорчил рожу и сделал ещё глоток… чтоб обнаружить, что кофе-то был Маэдроса, и в нём были сливки.

— Чёрт, — буркнул он и сплюнул кофе обратно в чашку, а затем вытер рот. — Где газеты?

В этот момент во входную дверь вломился Эрейнион, швырнув газеты на кухонный стол.

— Сегодня на улице только один чудила-пикетчик, — сказал он. — Можно, возьму машину?

— Ты на… условном вождении, — ответил Фингон, пытаясь вспомнить, как же именно звучал запрет Маэдроса. — Никаких прав на машину после того, что случилось с цыплятами деда на той неделе.

— Вообще-то папа сказал «ограниченный доступ к машине», — парировал Эрейнион, хватая банан из миски на столе и залезая в кухонный шкаф над головой Фингона. Он уже был выше Фингона на несколько дюймов и очень любил ему об этом напоминать. — А ограниченный не означает «отсутствующий», а я пообещал Келебриан подвезти её до школы, — с невинным лицом он повернулся к отцу. — Ты же не хочешь, чтоб тётя Галадриэль узнала, что её дочь из-за тебя опоздала в школу, не так ли?..


	4. Печальная история без названия № 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ссылка на оригинальный текст:

Весь осенний семестр с самого начала десятого класса Эрейнион притворялся, что его родителей не существует.

Фингон был просто раздавлен.

— Где мы ошиблись? — спросил как-то ночью он Маэдроса, расхаживая по спальне в пижамных штанах, что он подарил Маэдросу на один из последних дней рождения и с тех пор постоянно таскал. — Что такого мы сделали, что он стал нас так ненавидеть?

— Да ничего, — ответил Маэдрос, который пытался приклеить с помощью скотча подошву к своему шлёпанцу. — Он просто подросток, мы его родители, и мы самая позорная вещь в его жизни по факту бытия.

— Да что за бред! — откликнулся Фингон. — Я никогда так не воевал со  _своими_ родителями!

Маэдрос с любовью посмотрел на него. Фингон был одет в старую футболку с надписью «Финголфин 2016», что, вместе с лёгкой сединой, пробивавшейся на висках, делало его как никогда похожим на отца.

— Некоторые мои братья через такое прошли, — примирительно сказал он. — Они не хотели иметь ничего общего с нашей постыдной семьёй и потому в школе притворялись, что мы вообще не родственники.

— Ну, вот это как раз не бред, — заявил Фингон. —  _Твоя_ семья… — он поймал взгляд Маэдроса и поспешно закончил фразу, — куда больше, чем наша.

Он наконец уселся на кровать и уткнулся лицом в ладони — и Маэдрос погладил его по затылку.

— Я так скучаю по малышу Гилу… — пробормотал Фингон сквозь пальцы. — Он так любил меня, когда был маленьким...

— Он и сейчас тебя любит, — сказал Маэдрос, припоминая, как сам боролся со своей ревностью в те дни, когда их малыш так явно предпочитал ему Фингона. — Просто вы двое так похожи… и это так часто ведёт к столкновениям — когда кто-то так похож на тебя… особенно, когда ты не уверенный в себе подросток, а твой папа, по сравнению с тобой, получает так много внимания.

— Вот ещё! — возмутился Фингон, который на прошлой неделе появлялся на ТВ три раза.

— Милый…

— Ну я же делаю это не для того, чтоб его опозорить, — пробормотал Фингон. — Это же просто работа! И, Маэ, он же всех, всех, начиная с моего брата и заканчивая _Финродом_ объявляет своим «настоящим отцом», игнорируя нас! Как я должен себя при этом чувствовать?!

Маэдрос пошевелил пальцами в заклеенном тапочке и похлопал Фингона по спине:

— Как родитель подростка. И не волнуйся — я уверен, скоро он придумает что-нибудь новое. Может, ещё забавнее.

***

Келебриан залезла на дерево и уселась на ветке рядом с Эрейнионом, деловито вырезавшим свои инициалы на коре.

— Что, больше никто не верит, что ты военный сирота, а?

— Угу, — Эрейнион вздохнул и засунул в карман свой ножик, а затем растянулся на ветке.

Келебриан сочувственно кивнула, как человек, которому всё известно о том, какой же обузой могут быть родители:

— Какого дядю используешь следующим?

— Тургона! — без колебаний ответил Эрейнион. — Он в семье самый нормальный, и все говорят, что я на него похож. — На самом деле, все говорили, что Эрейнион выглядит в точности как Фингон, но Эрейнион в настоящий момент бойкотировал все мысли о своём отце.

— А если Тургон откажет, — размахивая руками за Келебриан, воскликнул Ородрет, — я готов быть добровольцем! — Он изобразил очень взрослое выражение лица и попытался выглядеть торжественным. — Я всегда хотел сына.

— Непорочное зачатие, что ли? — хихикнула Келебриан.

— Заткнись.

— О, я точно заменю тобой своих отцов, — Эрейнион сел. — Знаешь, что Па — Фингон — сделал позавчера? Он меня высадил перед школой — и  _поцеловал_!

Ородрет и Келебриан синхронно застонали в ужасе и сочувствии.

— Да и второй ненамного лучше — но он хотя бы тише, — Эрейнион скорчил рожу. — Родители — полный отстой.

— Чтоб я больше от тебя такого не слышал, сынок, — заявил Ородрет; его голос сорвался, когда он попытался говорить басом, и Келебриан наклонила голову к плечу.

— Ородрет, сэр, можно ли Гилу выйти погулять со мной, ну пожалуйста?

— Нет, пока он не закончит уроки! — сурово ответствовал Ородрет, на что Эрейнион ухмыльнулся и заныл:

— Но па-а-а-а-а-апа…

— Ну ладно, — сказал Эрейнион после того, как они отсмеялись. — Пошли посмотрим собачек, у дяди Тьелько опять щенки.

— То-то он выглядел толстовато, — усмехнулась Келебриан и спрыгнула с дерева. — О, Гил, а вон и твои папаши.

***

Ссора началась сразу же, как они вернулись домой; Эрейнион всю дорогу злобно ворчал, что никогда не просил быть его родителями, а Фингон пытался не так ужасно страдать от этих заявлений.

— НО МЫ ТАК СТАРАЛИСЬ, ВОСПИТЫВАЯ ТЕБЯ! — выкрикнул Фингон, в полной мере понимая, как он смешон, и даже ещё глубже проникаясь этим под взглядом Эрейниона, говорившим «ты абсолютно нелепый».

У Эрейниона могли быть глаза Фингона, волосы, цвет кожи, телосложение…, но когда он смотрел на Фингона вот так, он был абсолютным сыном Маэдроса.

— Мой тебе совет, — огрызнулся Эрейнион. — Перестань уже так стараться и вали с глаз долой!

— Ты не выставишь меня из своей жизни только потому, что я мешаю тебе жить! — рявкнул Фингон, пытавшийся всё же удержаться от крика. — Мы твои родители — и мы будем тут, несмотря ни на что, даже если ты и притворяешься, что это не так! — Он подумал о бесчисленном количестве подгузников, что поменял, о бесчисленном количестве бессонных ночей, что провёл у постели сына — но решил, что это прозвучит, как нытьё. — И мы не сделали ничего, чтоб заслужить такое отношение!

— Кроме того, что вы полные лузеры! — выкрикнул Эрейнион. — Отстань от меня! Прекрати приходить в школу…

— Приходить в школу? — нахмурил брови Фингон. — Я же тебя подвожу до неё на машине…

— …перестань крутиться вокруг моих друзей…

— Да они сами приходят к нам трижды в неделю!

— …и перестань быть таким беспрерывным невыносимым позорищем! — проорал Эрейнион и пнул табуретку. Табуретка рухнула, и оба они уставились вниз.

Фингон замер, разрываясь между глубоким отчаянием и потрясением от словарного запаса сына. Подготовительные курсы к тестам оказались воистину на вес золота. С другой стороны, ножка табуретки сломалась, а ведь это был свадебный подарок от его любимой тёти. _Их_  любимой тёти.

— Гил, — тихо произнёс Маэдрос, — почему бы тебе не взять тайм-аут?

— Ты отправляешь меня в мою комнату?! — зыркнул на него Эрейнион.

— Да. Пока ты не успокоишься.

Когда сын умчался, разгневанный Фингон повернулся к Маэдросу:

— Я ещё с ним не закончил!

— Фин, — отозвался Маэдрос с тем же терпением, — я думаю, ты тоже мог бы взять тайм-аут.

— Что?! — вылупился Фингон. — Ты отправляешь меня в мою комнату?!

— Может, прогуляешься вокруг квартала? — предложил Маэдрос, и Фингон испепелил его сердитым взглядом, сознавая, что ему указывают, что делать. Но ничего не сказал и просто вышел за дверь, не потрудившись даже переобуться.

Маэдрос испустил долгий выдох. Из комнаты Эрейниона раздалась музыка, конечно же, слишком громкая. Через открытое окно он мог слышать, как Фингон чертыхается себе под нос, удаляясь по подъездной дорожке.

Маэдрос встал на ноги, поправил табуретку — она теперь была сильно перекошена влево — включил радио, чтоб послушать новости, и затем поставил на плите воду.

***

В дверь Эрейниона тихонько постучали.

Эрейнион не ответил на стук, и дверь снаружи открывать не стали — что означало, что стучавшим был Маэдрос.

— Послушай, Гил, — сказал Маэдрос под дверью. — Я отправил твоего отца на прогулку.

Отлично, подумал Эрейнион. Это означало, что Фингон не придёт и не попытается выяснять с ним отношения — что всегда вызывало в нём жуткий зуд, злость и ощущение себя несмышлёным ребёнком. Он подозревал, что Маэдрос всё это знает.

— Через полчаса будет готов ужин. Можешь прийти, как захочешь, — за этим последовала пауза. — Я понимаю, что с тобой, — тихо продолжил Маэдрос. — Я знаю, как невесело, когда твои родители смущают тебя. Я знаю, что ты хочешь побольше дистанции между нами — мы это уважаем — но мы собираемся и дальше быть твоими родителями. Прости за это. — Ещё одна пауза. — И хотя я знаю, что ты бы хотел с нами вообще никогда не разговаривать — я рядом, если ты захочешь что-то сказать и тебе понадобится, чтоб кто-то просто послушал. Хорошо?

Эрейнион ничего не сказал, но кивнул; его губы были крепко сжаты.

— Сочту молчание знаком согласия, и что ты меня слышал, — в голосе Маэдроса за дверью послышалась тень улыбки, — ты же там киваешь?

Эрейнион снова кивнул и скривил губы, пытаясь удержаться от ухмылки.

Он подождал ещё, зная, что отец так и стоит за дверью, а затем услышал, как Маэдрос ещё раз легонько стукнул в знак прощания и удалился.

Эрейнион вытянул на кровати ноги, достал телефон и послал смс Ородрету.

_— понял тут что ты не можешь быть моим папой, т.к. тебе тогда придётся жениться на другом моём папе и… кхм_

_— лол точно_

_— дядя Маэ оч мил и всё такое, но не совсем в моём вкусе_

_— о да_

_— думаю оставим всё как есть_

_— согласен, сынуля_

***

Фингон намотал три круга вокруг квартала. Очень скоро его отчаяние превратилось в слезливое уныние, особенно, когда он случайно наступил в следы жизнедеятельности соседского пса, с владельцем которого Маэдрос враждовал последние пару лет. Фингон засунул руки в карманы, сожалея, что не переобулся, и думал о том, как же всё так переменилось.

Он вспоминал первый год жизни Эрейниона... вспоминал, как они чуть не подрались с Феанором над колыбелькой Эрейниона, выбранной Маэдросом с Фингоном, яростным шёпотом обсуждая её качество. Их ожесточённый спор — и неминуемое приближение к тому, чтоб сказать друг другу то, что не следует говорить — были моментально прерваны лёгким булькающим смешком, который издал Эрейнион.

Его первый смех.

И Феанор с Фингоном рассыпались в восторгах и похвалах, и так Маэдрос и нашёл их обоих чуть позже — в обожании склонившихся над кроваткой и совершенно забывших о её достоинствах и недостатках.

Он вспоминал Эрейниона, бесстрашного малыша, беспечно блуждающего в чаще ног его дядей, пришедших в гости. Он вспоминал, как Эрейнион безошибочно продрался сквозь этот лес, чтоб остановиться прямо перед Фингоном, взглянуть вверх на него и потребовать: «Ап!»

— Тебе откроется куда лучший вид с плеч кого угодно, племянничек, — саркастически пробормотал Куруфин, но Эрейнион уже восседал на плечах Фингона, вцепившись в его волосы, и обозревал комнату с истинно королевским величием.

Он вспоминал десятилетнего Эрейниона на его велике — подарке на день рождения! — рассекающего по окрестностям — и тревожного Маэдроса в окне, вычисляющего, сколько из переломов, полученных Келегормом в детстве, были связаны с велосипедом.

Он вспоминал Эрейниона, пронёсшегося по дороге и с визгом затормозившего о гравий так, что у Маэдроса зашлось сердце, а затем спрыгнувшего и ворвавшегося в дом с криком «Попался!» перед тем, как обнять Маэдроса, едва стоявшего на ногах, и удрать вверх по лестнице.

Он вспоминал Эрейниона, засыпавшего между ними во время чтения или просмотра с ними кино — он тогда был достаточно мал, чтобы поместиться в объятиях, и его можно было потом отнести в кроватку. Он вспоминал Эрейниона, заползавшего в их кровать в выходные ещё до рассвета, наплевав на их измученные стоны, и пытавшего их чтением ему комиксов.

Он вспоминал неделю до рождения Эрейниона, когда Маэдрос, прижав его к себе, сказал, словно, в страхе: «Это изменит _всё_ ».

Часто моргая, Фингон повернул к дому. Он мог видеть в кухонном окне высокий силуэт Маэдроса, который что-то помешивал на плите. Он прошёл через входную дверь, тщательно вытерев ноги о коврик, проскользнул на кухню и прижался к Маэдросу сзади. Он обвил руками талию Маэдроса, уткнулся лицом между лопатками мужа… и долго-долго выдохнул ему в рубашку.

Маэдрос повернулся так, что теперь Фингон был прижат к его груди, и обнял рукой, не занятой деревянной ложкой. Он легонько поцеловал волосы Фингона и дал тому вытереть нос о перед своей рубашки. Затем поднёс к его рту макаронину.

— Проверь-ка, готово ли.

Фингон откусил кусочек спагетти из его пальцев.

— Немного аль денте, — ответил он после того, как быстро и благодарно поцеловал пальцы Маэдроса, — но Гилу так нравится, так что он будет счастлив.

Маэдрос снова поцеловал его и развернулся к плите.

— Да, — отозвался он. — Будет.

***

— Слушай, — заявил Фингон на следующий день за завтраком, — если твоим отцом будет Ородрет, это превратит наше и так слишком запутанное семейное древо в ещё более непростое.

— Не женись на своих кузенах, — подхватил Маэдрос, — и не позволяй им быть твоими родителями! Это приводит к генеалогической катастрофе вселенского масштаба.

— Вот-вот! — парировал Эрейнион. — Именно поэтому я и притворяюсь, что вы не существуете.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 0\. У меня есть множество заявок с No Shame November на флафф-руссингоны, особенно по вселенной DWMP, а точнее, что они: 1) женаты 2) отцы 3) злоупотребляют музыкой 80-х. Я их скомбинировала в один огромный shmoopfest.  
> 1\. Очевидно, что флафф так же постыден, как и грязное порно...  
> 2\. И существует множество возможных вариантов будущего… так что эта история совершенно не обязательно должна входить в арку руссингона во вселенной DWMP…
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. По поводу примечания автора 2: так-то оно так… но с момента, как автор написала этот текст, она уже написала и две истории об их помолвке, одна из которых вошла в Тысячу и один кинк Маэдроса, и дивные истории про Эрейниона-подростка и его измученных отцов, и всё обещает написать их свадьбу, выкладывая на тумблер кусочки заготовки... так что…


End file.
